Content (e.g., videos, audio, photos, etc.) is consumed, moved around on the Internet and/or traded over networks (e.g., peer-to-peer networks) in ever increasing volume. Currently, the primary methods for monetizing content on the Internet are to charge on a per download basis or to sell subscriptions to download services which can charge a monthly fee to end users for a certain number of items downloaded per month. As the volume of content increases, it can be difficult to control the distribution of content (e.g., pirated content), so that it can be properly monetized.
Digital content can be distributed over the Internet without regard to a target broadcast market. Indeed, many content providers have identified Internet locality monetization issues as a major concern with Internet broadcast scenarios. Content providers have argued that different charges should apply to broadcasts in more lucrative markets and that some markets should be blocked from receiving broadcasts altogether. Additionally, content providers argue that interactive, content based advertising should be relevant to the geographic location of the user to ensure that advertisements are successfully targeted.